Dancing
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Sherlock and Joan dance at Gregson's wedding. Slight AU. Spoilers for upcoming episodes. Joanlock if you squint.


**Dancing**

 **A Joan & Sherlock Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **.**

"Dance with me, Sherlock!" Joan called, tugging him off his chair and onto the dance floor. Her face was flushed and tendrils of dark hair were falling out of her usually neat ponytail.

"Really, it's fine!" Sherlock answered.

"You've been sitting here since the music started! This is a celebration. You should dance at least once."

"I danced _twice_ ," Sherlock said. "Once with the bride and once with Gregson's daughter. I think I filled my quota for the evening, thank you very much."

"Dancing with Paige and Hannah is all good and well, but I am your partner and I would really like to dance with you," Joan answered, smiling at him.

"Have you been drinking?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"I only had a sip during the champagne toast!" Joan replied, swaying her hips a little bit to "Come and Get Your Love", trying to tempt him to dance with her.

"I'm not much for dancing," Sherlock said.

"You just admitted to dancing with the bride and the daughter of the groom! What's one more dance among _friends_?" Joan pleaded.

"You've been dancing all night," Sherlock pointed out. "In heels none the less, you're going to be exhausted by morning. You probably won't even be able to walk down the stairs."

"Oh please! I'll be fine! I'm used to it! I walk around New York in high heels all the time! _Remember?_ "

Sherlock sighed and reluctantly took Joan's hand. "Really, I don't understand why they're having a huge ceremony and reception," he said as he spun her out and then back into him as "Lost Without Your Love" started to play. "They already did it once, why do they need to do it again? Chances are this one might end in divorce too."

"Aren't you just so much fun tonight?" Joan quipped, rolling her eyes. "I hope you won't say anything like _that_ to the happy couple."

"I only gave them my utmost congratulations," Sherlock assured her. "I do know how to conduct myself in public."

"You could have had me fooled," Joan answered, winking at him. "Remember when we went to Emily's vow renewal?"

"I didn't spoil her nuptials," Sherlock reminded her.

"No, you just ruined her brother and sister-in-law's marriage."

"He deserved to know she was doing the next door neighbor," Sherlock answered, rolling his eyes. "I helped them."

"It was Emily's wedding."

"They were renewing their vows," Sherlock answered. "It wasn't like they were getting married for the first time."

Joan rolled her eyes and was about to let him go because the song had ended and their dance was over but he pulled her in again as another song started. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing with you again," Sherlock replied. "Even though the only songs on this playlist seem to be the greatest hits from the 70s."

"I thought you weren't much for dancing."

"Surprisingly, I like doing it with you," Sherlock said as the first strains of "Nights Are Forever Without You" started to play.

Joan laughed and slipped her arms around his neck, swaying with him to the music. "I don't mind dancing with you so much either."

For the first time that day, Sherlock smiled a real genuine smile.

 **Author's Note:**

" **Lost Without Your Love" is by** _ **Bread**_ **and "Nights Are Forever Without You" by** _ **England Dan & John Ford Coley**_ **. This story was inspired by the spoilers about Gregson's new ladylove on EW and my mother playing soft hits all day on Wednesday. Really, it was just an excuse to get them to dance. I'm waiting for that to happen on the show. It still could. You never know. I know a lot of people are probably worried about Fiona but I've watched enough TV to know she isn't really a threat for our favorite (platonic?) couple.**

 **Anyways. I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this very short snapshot into the life of Joan & Sherlock.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 2/12/2016**


End file.
